Strip Search
by paranoid these days
Summary: michael needs to be strip searched. guess who gets the gig?


okay, i got the idea watching "the nanny". couldn't resist writing it.

After taking those mug shots, and doing that thingy were you press your thumb into the ink so that the cops have your finger prints, Michael needed to be strip searched.

T-Bag was making a phone call when Michael was taken into the mug shot room thingy. Who he was calling the world may never know. Maybe calling a friend to arrange to get him a cute little preteen to rape. Who knows?

Anyway, he saw when Michael was just coming into Fox River, and found himself quite obviously attracted to him. Duh. Who could resist those bulging biceps and big green eyes? Well, as we all know, "willpower" is not exactly Theodore Bagwell's middle name.

T-Bag watched Michael, and, having already been put through this, knew what was coming next. He managed to find Bellick alone, shoving donuts into his mouth. The man obviously has no problem with his slightly exaggerated lovehandles. And what is it with cops and donuts, anyway? T-Bag found himself wondering. Whatever. T-Bag was able to knock him out, quickly and quietly. He rushed to put on his guard clothes, and made sure Bellick wouldn't wake up for a while.

He made it back to where Michael was just in time to hear a cop say, "We're gonna have to strip search you." Michael was one of those people that tried really hard to not let you know what he was thinking, but T-Bag, having had a lot of practice in his life, could read the look of discreet horror on his face before the mask free of expression he alays wore replaced it.

Anywho, the cop was a new one on the force, just moved to town. He hadn't really gotten a good look at all the inmates. Although T-Bag, being T-Bag, made it his business to know everyone. Ouch. Smug, much?

"Hey, Tony." The new cop looked up when T-Bag called him. "Yes, sir?"

"He just get his mug shots?" he asked, gesturing toward Michael. When Tony said yes, T-Bag then asked if he'd been strip searched yet. Tony shook his head. "I was just getting to that."

T-Bag nodded slowly. "I guess I can do that for you," he said, like it wouldn't have mattered to him either way. Psssh. As if.

"Thank you sir," Tony said, and walked away with a nod.

"In here," T-bag said to Michael, gesturing towards a door. He went in, and T-Bag followed him, licking his lips.

"So... how does this work?" Michael asked.

"Easy," T-Bag answered, "you strip, and i see if you're carrying anything." _And then I screw you,_ he thought. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Typical of him, isn't it?

Michael nodded uneasily, but there as really nothing he could do. The idiot. Couldn't he see how loose the uniform was? He should've realized it wasn't his. Oh, well...

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it on the floor, and went to work on his belt buckle. He looked up. The hunger in T-Bag's eyes were clearly visable. "Wha--?"

T-Bag quickly stepped over and pressed him mouth onto Michael's. Michael yelped into his mouth, and tried to pull away, but T-Bag grabbed his hair and pulled his head close so that his mouth was right by Michael's ear. "Don't try to fight it," he whispered. He kissed him again. Michael resisted for a just a moment. But then he moaned out his acceptance. He felt T-Bag's warm tongue intertwine with his.

T-Bag stopped suddenly. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? This can't take long, and I do have to strip search you. Finish undreesing," he commanded.

Michael nodded wordlessly, afraid of what the consequece to resistence would be. Actually, he realized, it would be the same, give or take a few bruises. He let his pants drop to the floor. T-Bag quickly undressed as well, knowing ever second he wasted was another second closer to discovery. After all, strip searching can only go in for so long.

Careful not to let his moans--and occasional ones from Michael--get too loud, he did what he had to.

He grinned to himself as he and Michael dressed again. He had enjoyed himself, as had Michael. He had seen to that. After all, orgasms don't lie.

They left the room. T-Bag managed to change his clothes again before Bellick woke up.

Sara Tancredi walked past Michael as he stood, still stunned by the door of the strip search room.

There's one fantasy shot to hell," she said quietly.

please review!!! i know you all think "oh i wontreview. someone else will." guess what? they dont. so could you?? please??

tell me what you think.


End file.
